Rising from the Debris
by Pyo-Kiyo
Summary: "Sometimes you're forced to exchange the carefreeness for matureness because otherwise the tomorrow would disappear from your sight." I surived that battle 10 years ago, but my life has been full of danger and distrust... until I somehow ended up in the castle of the Western Lands and met a certain lord and his son.
1. The fight

**Chapter 1 – The fight**

The wind rustle surrounds me as I dart forward. Of course, I'm not that stupid to expect a direct attack to succeed, especially when considering the gap between our abilities (not to mention the difference in age). Honestly, the chances of me surviving this battle are close to zero, even if I manage to oppose my opponent for a time being, it probably won't last long. However, if this is the end then I refuse to be just inert.

As I'm only about five more steps from the target – he didn't move a single bit, after all I'm miles behind from being considered a thread to him – he smirks. I bet he expects me to continue with the direct attack, but that's not my point. In the last moment, I change the direction throwing myself aside, so I'm no longer facing him from the front but rather from the side and strike with the cutting barrier. His smirk disappears, I can see his eyes widen as he dodges my attack – and lands ten metres behind me.

 _'Oh great, it failed… what a lucky person I am.'_ I hoped that I would at least scratch him... which almost happened, but he managed to get away. Looks like I've only revealed my secret ability… all in vain. Now I must change the tactics and come up with another plan, some that would work. _'But that's easier said than done!'_ I turn around, still deep in my thoughts - trying to make my brain cooperate - when he suddenly spokes:

"Could it be that you're from the Seigyo clan?" Somehow it sounds more like a statement than a question – or at least a question directed at me. The slight surprise in his voice leads me to the decision that he's asking himself rather than me, but I decide to take this chance to... stalk for time?... before I get an idea how to proceed.

"And what if I am?" Probably not the best choice of words (and intonation!), I get a bit carried away. Now, instead of getting him to talk on, it made him regain a full focus. _'Hmm, that surely hadn't go on as I thought.'_ He quickly lunges at me, I follow my instincts again and counter his attack with a blocking barrier while move out of the line. I expect him to come after me again, but – it may be just my imagination - for some reason it seems that he is holding back, almost like he's only testing me, which baffles me slightly.

Another clash, I jump aside, however, he already awaits me there. _'Wow, that's fast!'_ I think as I block his attempt with another barrier. But if this keeps on I might not be able to catch up with him… Suddenly an idea strokes in my head and I finally have the plan.

I take a few steps back, pretending to retreat withdraw while pulling a small bag, which can be easily clenched with one hand out of my pocket. When he comes at me I 'accidentally' drop it while getting away out of the blow. To make it seem more authentically I try to get it back. An excepted he prevent me from picking it forcing me to fall back and leave the bag behind. _'Alright, now to wait for the right moment...'_

Continuing with the bluff I put on a disappointed expression and we carry on our "attack/block rote". Then suddenly…

 _'NOW!'_ I through my knife at him which he dodges without any effort, taking only one step sidewise... probably thinking how could even believe I would succeed with it. Due to that move, my weapon can pierce its real target, the bag. It's full of a secret 'magical' powder of my clan (the last bunch of it I had with me) that block the enemy senses (by creating a smoke cloud and by its smell), and even though it lasts only for a while, I've managed to scratch the demon on the left side with the cutting barrier before he realises that it was all a trick. Nothing deep or serious, but I can surely smell some blood escaping from his wound.

 _'Point for me'_ my inner-self smiles; however, I do not let it reflect on my face, since I'm aware that this triumph won't last too long – because I unintentionally inhale a bit of the stupefying gas, which will probably affect my reactions...

As my opponent gets away from the smoke cloud I hear the drawing of a sword and a shout "Wind scar!" _'Oh my, looks like I'm in great trouble, this doesn't look good at all.'_ Before the flash of yellowish light can hit me, I create the double shield barrier to protect myself.

After that 'storm' passes, I fall on my knees breathing heavily. With my current abilities, the barrier managed to protect me from the main force of the attack, however, I did not get out of it unscratched.

When I raise my head up I see the demon charging at me. I try to get away, but I'm unsuccessful. I feel the claws piercing my skin on the back and I let out a cry. I am lifted and being thrown to the nearby tree for the second time in a few minutes. Disoriented and hurt I feel that my conqueror has grabbed me by the neck and placed me by back against the tree, and the last words I hear before I fall unconscious are: "Not bad hanyou-girl."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first fanfic I actually write down. Most of the time I just have some fragments in my mind, which I can change everytime I want. But I wanted to try to take it to another level. Feel free to let me know your opinion.**

 _seigyo - translates to English as "control" or "mastery"_  
 _hanyou = half-demon_

Published: September 8, 2016


	2. Alone in the castle

**Chapter 2 -** **Alone in the castle**

When you expect to wake up in a dungeon, with your hands and legs chained; nothing can surprise you more than a rather cosy room you find yourself in. _'Ok, this is really strange. Why, of all the places I could have ended up in, am I here?'_ I look around me, trying to pay attention to every possible hint, but unfortunately, I still feel a bit dizzy and can't fully concentrate.

Suddenly, I notice that on the table next to me there is a cup of water. I eagerly stretch to reach it, because my throat is completely dry, however, the sudden pain in my back point out that quick and sharp movements are something I shall avoid for a while. Yes, my wounds have already started to heal, but if I'm too reckless I may reopen the one extending from the left shoulder to the mid back. That one pretty hurts and does not seem to be done just by claws alone... maybe in a combination with a poison? That would explain the slight headache I have; my body probably needs more time to completely get rid of it.

Realising that, I can't help but wonder how much time has passed since that fight. It took place in the middle of night and now it is... _'What time of the day is it exactly?'_ I slowly stand up and move to the window, seeing the sun high over the horizon, so it must be either late morning or early afternoon. Then I lower my glance and see an extensive thoroughly guarded courtyard. So, this is the castle of the Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful dog daiyoukai – the one who had defeated me. _'But why did he even bother to bring me here?'_

I let the whole situation run through my mind once more:

That evening was quite busy as whole bit, I ended up having troubles with a bunch of annoying demons which whom I was "playing catch & hide and seek" at the same time. In the end, I got rid of them, however, it seemed that the blood was attracting more of them, so I had hidden my scent (one of the secret skills passed in my clan) and got away from that place.

I wanted to get as far as possible, after some time I got to relatively safer zone, however, I still refused to let my guard down – I had a strange intuition, so I remained hidden.

After about an hour, just as I thought I might release the concealing spell, I felt a strong presence. A powerful dog demon, I realised; tensing up even more when I found out he's not alone.

It seemed to be an important meeting. I overheard a bit of the conversation, it sounded like a battle strategy. Nothing that should matter to me, but had I been their enemies spy it could be troublesome for them.

I didn't want to get caught, so once more I started to back away, however, in the end I failed to retreat unnoticed. After few miles, I was caught and lost the fight, being thrown at the tree twice in the progress. However, looking back at the beginning he seemed angry, but as the fight went on he seemed calmer and – if possible - even interested in what I can de facto manage to do. _'What was responsible for that change? Could it have been when he found out that I'm from the Seigyo clan?'_

Once again, my mind is like a maze, thousands of questions pumping up in my head: _'What happened to their plan? Why was I brought here? What is this lord's knowledge about my clan?_ And so on. But the answers are nowhere to be found. There is no other choice but to wait.

I lay myself back on the bed and close my eyes. After a while I find myself crooning one of the cradle song melodies my mother used to sing to me. _'Wow, how touching,'_ I say to myself with a bit of sarcasm _'here am I, held captive for eavesdropping and all I find myself capable of is singing'_ Still I can't help myself and let out a small giggle. No matter how strange it may seem to others, it helps me to relax.

...

I must have fallen asleep for a while because when I open my eyes again, the room is coloured by the setting sun. I feel way better than before, seems like the poison is completely gone from my system. And the slight bit of fear - which was trying to control me – is also nowhere to be found. _'Singing and a short nap truly help.'_

I somehow feel that this waiting will come to its end soon. I get up from the bed, play with my light brown hair, running my fingers through it, before putting it into a high ponytail. _'Alright, now I'm ready.'_ And just like many times in the past my instincts are right. A minute or two later I hear footsteps in the hall, followed by the jingle of keys; one of them being inserted into the lock and turned around... Focusing on the opening door I remain silent. In the doorway stands one of the soldiers who announces: "The lord wishes to see you."

 _'Here it goes.'_

* * *

 **AN: Finally managed to finish this chapter. It took some time to actually decide the backgroud of the fight, because I never actually paid attention to it before.**  
 **In the next chapter I will finally reveal the main character's name, so look forward to it. :)** **  
**

Published: September 11, 2016


	3. The hearing

**Chapter 3 – The hearing**

Following the soldier through the corridors, I find this place astonishing. Should have expected this from the main palace in the Western Lands, but I'm still surprised.

Soon we walk up the staircase (which is by the way covered with velvet carpet) and after a minute we reach our destination, decorated wooden door, which must lead to one of the noblest rooms of this castle. The soldier knocks and when prompted enters the room.

In that short moment, the feeling of mild nervousness runs through my body. It's not a fear, just an uncertainty. _'How different will this second meeting be?' Just what kind of attitude can I expect?_

"I've brought the captive, my lord," interrupts my thoughts and made me concentrate again. Just as I expected we stand in a smart office, with dozens of bookshelves, where at the desk sits my conqueror, immersed in one of the files lying in front of him.

"You may leave now" comes in an answer to the announcement. _'Probably not meant to me'_ a playful thought pops in my mind and I suppress the urge to giggle. _'Get back to the serious self.'_ I admonish myself.

The door closes, and I'm left in the study with the dog lord alone. For a while it seems my presence is ignored, because he continues with his business without paying me a single glance. I take the chance to study his features a bit. He has a calm look on his face, and just like me wears his hair in a high ponytail, however, his silver is way longer than mine. _'I shouldn't have let that goblin looking demon surprise me and take feet of my tress with itself as a souvenir.'_ Of course, I made him pay for that, but it still didn't make my hair grow back.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay in the western palace?" sudden question come, as a pair of golden eyes lays on me.

 _'For real, is he really going to start the hearing with irony? Well, guess it won't hurt to play the same card.'_

"It's a significant place to be in, I must say, even from the tiny bits of it I've seen so far." I reply.

Now, it's his turn to study my features. Despite being a half demon, I do look almost as an ordinary human. Maybe just the claws and sharper teeth - and more pointy ears - could mark the difference. Well, my hair colour could be revealing as well; after all, even other clan members had darker shades of brown – most of the time you would consider them to be nearly black.

Sometimes humans have viewed me as one of them, if I hadn't let them see my palm, or I shall rather say fingers, or even better, my 'nails'. But that does not work for demons – because the smell of my blood is different.

"Does that mean you have no objections to being dragged here?" he continues.

"Honestly, I believe that I should be rather grateful for being dragged here in one piece after what had happened back in the forest, shouldn't I?" My answer makes him smirk in amusement.

"Well, in the end you did not seem to be a spy, neither a threat to our strategy; you just happened to be at a wrong time in a wrong place." _'Yes, that happens to be my habit from time to time,'_ I nod to myself.

"In addition, it is no longer common to see a member of a Seigyo clan around," he continues, "especially a one who is a hanyou, and whose parent is a dog demon." A small "was," escapes from my lips as I lower my head.

 _'That explains the second part of the fight; this lord had no intention of killing me, mostly because of my father's origins, and the wound on my back being just a payment for eavesdropping.'_

"Was?" comes a prompting, asking for my background information. "My father died twenty-three years ago. So, we only had limited time to spend together..." And feeling that the next question may relate to her I add: "And 10 years ago I've also lost my mother in 'that' incident."

Even after a decade, it's not easy for me to speak about what exactly happened. I'm probably the only one who survived the attack on the castle, thanks to my mother's sacrifice. By luck some other clan members were away from the castle, but I haven't met any of them since then.

"So, now you are an orphan... How old are you exactly?" "I've turn 27 a few weeks ago," I answer, still concentrating on the ground in front of me.

Silence falls upon the room. For about five minutes neither of us says a single word. Then the dog demon lord proposes an idea that completely takes my breath away:

"If you wish, you may stay in my palace." Astonished I look straight into his eyes, _'Could it be that he's joking?'_ But no, I can see that he's completely serious. _'But... why?'_

He seems to understand my confusion, so he adds: "I have to admit that you're quite interesting one, seems to be quite mature for your age, young girl." Finally, I find my words, however, I only came up with the worst possible reaction: "Well, I'm in my late twenties, so I'm already an adult." "By human's standards yes, however by demons' standard, you are still considered a pup." _'Oh... I see.'_

Somehow, I feel like I simply can't avoid his staring gaze – I realise that he's waiting for my answer. Part of me wants to say that I'm able to take care of myself on my own, but the other calls for an end of this endless lonely travelling. _And I am fully aware which one is stronger..._

"I... would greatly appreciate if you let me stay her for some time... my lord," I add after a short hesitation.

"Good decision, young one. When I'm at it, you still haven't mentioned what your name is." "You haven't asked until now, my lord," I reply playfully, letting a smile appear on my face for the first time. "It's Natsuki."

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. "Come in." The familiar soldier appears and this time he announces: "My lord, your son wishes to talk to you." _'His son?'_ "Alright, meanwhile lead Natsuki to the host room and then send one of the servants to her." "Yes, my lord."

I bow slightly before following the soldier and taking my leave. "Come in, Sesshomaru," I hear the lord of the Western Lands say as I happen to pass the one addressed. He looks a lot like his father, having the same golden eyes; however, his gaze is a lot colder. He successfully ignores me and enters the study.

 _'So, his name is Sesshomaru... I shall remember that.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I quite enjoyed writting this chapter, hope you will enjoy it as well.  
And big thanks to the first reviewer. Recieving feedback, despite having written only two short chapters made me happy.**

 _Natsuki - this name can have various meanings (differing in kanji symbols used for it); just a brief information for those interested in it I decided to go for 夏希 which stands for "summer, hope" but the written interpretation 夏姫 - "summer, princess" will also have its importance in later chapters._

Published: September 25, 2016


	4. Welcomed or rejected?

**Chapter 4 - Welcomed or rejected?**

It is quite surprising how many things can happen within less than 24 hours. Somehow, I went from being the lonely traveller, who lives her life in her own way, to an eavesdropper fighting for her life, later to a captive and finally to a temporary ward of the Lord of the Western Lands - that's quite an impressive change.

After being brought to the host room I was left on my own. Slowly I sat down on a comfortable armchair. This place kind of reminds me of the Kosui residence though there are certain differences between the two of them. Of course, the centre of the Seigyo clan domain is not that extensive and maybe not even as much luxurious. But the few similarities cannot be overlooked. Something about this place makes me feel… secure? Well, I'm certainly not sure if that the right word; familiar would probably better describe my actual feelings. ' _But why do I feel like that?'_

Who knows, it's like an inner conviction, which is probably why I accepted the Lord's offer so quickly. Yes, I aware that it was quite quick decision, however, a thoughtful one.After all, in the past years I started to become a bit lonely. Sometimes I wishfully say: _'If only it had happened differently, but there is no use moaning… I did what I believed was right and even though it's hard on me from time to time, I just couldn't bare the idea of creating a mess and unease. Surely, what happened between me and 'her' have already brought enough trouble.'_

Before I could let my mind go wild someone entered the room. It was a dog-demoness, probably one of the maids working in the services of the Dog Demon Lord. Without any words se just placed the tray she carried on the table, shoot me a glare and then left. _Wow, that surely wasn't a pleasant one, was it? It feels like I'm not welcomed with open arms.'_ But honestly, should I expect otherwise?

After all, I am 'only' a half demon, so this attitude is nothing new. However, after what I had experienced not only in the last ten years, but even before what I received from 'certain' people, I've got used to it and learnt to ignore most of the nasty comments... and I even figured out that sometimes it's quite entertaining to get on their nerves by 'accepting my inferiority' and using it against them.

Nevertheless, enough of that - there is something else I should care about, namely the tray she had brought. _'Looks like a nice supper._ ' I remark, observing the plate full of fruits and a bowl of cooked rice with vegetable. _'Itadakimasu.'_

...

About half an hour after I finished the dinner I can hear someone pacing in the hallway. I sniffed the air, searching for that person's scent and as the door is about to open I recognise it. The familiar soldier enters and instructs me to follow him again.

Just as we're about to reach the Lord's study I suddenly notice that we are not alone in these corners of the palace. What's more I feel like this new scent isn't totally unknown to me. I surely have come across the bearer of it... _'I see! He was the one having the secret strategy meeting with_ Inutaisho _back there in the forest.'_

We turn the next corner and enter each other's field of vision. Our eyes made a contact and I see anger mixed with distrust in his. Before I can react, I'm pushed and pressed against the wall. "So, it was you!" says he in accusation. "Just remember this little 'hanyou', he continues scornfully, "if it all depended on me you would be either death or rotting in the dungeons and the only variegation of your pitiful situation would be torturing." His words feel like a poison which makes a chill run down my back. _'And I thought that nasty looks were sufficient token of unwelcomes.'_

"However, it does not, Lord Daiki," comes a serene voice I immediately recognise which makes my numb body relax a bit. "Unfortunately," replies the person concerned, nods in the direction of the incomer and leaves.

I turn to face the Lord of the Western Lands. His expression reveals nothing, however - I may be imagining it but that honestly the way I feel - there seems to be a glimmer of concern as he calls my name: "Natsuki." _'Why? Usually it takes a while before I can trust someone. Just what makes the Dog General so special? The way he acts towards me... is completely different from what I'm used to from full demons. His actions even made me lose my guard a bit.'_

"I should have expected that," I note, trying to calm the wave of emotions that has risen inside of me. And I happen to success. Inutaisho gestures to the soldier, who had brought me there, to leave, and for the second time today, we are left alone.

"Come," says he and without any ado I follow. "I believe it is time to acquaint you with this place."

* * *

 **A/N: First of all I apologise it took me so long to write this chapter, nonethless I hope you will enjoy it. I also hope that the next one will be up faster that this. Until next time.**

Published: November 3, 2016


	5. A dream

**Chapter 5 - A dream**

* * *

"There you are, my little princess." "Dad! What took you so long?" "I got delayed on the way…" "How so?" I couldn't help but ask, he should be there for me on time, shouldn't he?

"Are you going to spend all the time asking me questions rather than doing… something different?" he asks me playfully. "Ah, of course not!" Even though I'm only three years old already have my own training lessons! "Let's go!"

The first is a training of my reflexes, where I successfully catch all the apples my father throws at different direction. And after that comes my favourite, hide and seek. My father hides, and I must find him. It used to be easy, but now he moves around to make it harder for me.

I sniff and follow the newest hide-place of my father once more. _'This time I'm gonna catch him for sure!'_ Just a bit further, few more steps…

"Yikes!" Father suddenly catches me from behind and is laughing at my surprise. "But that's unfair! I'm the one who is supposed to catch you!" but soon after I laugh as well.

After the last practise of strength, I sit on my father lap and he starts stroking her hair. Suddenly I remember the last accident and ask him: "Dad, how come that grandma does not like me…" Father sighs, "I'm afraid it's because of me…" "Why?" "Because I'm different from the rest of people here. So, she doesn't like me and the fact I married your mother." "I don't get it. You are the best father I could wish for!"

Dad smiles when he hears that, but I continue: "But I'm different not only from my mum, but also from you as well. Is that bad?" "Listen well my princess, there is nothing wrong with being different. Some may not acknowledge it, but your charm lies within your uniqueness. It may take some time before they may accept you, however, you have the ability of making people like you. So, do not worry about it too much, okay?" he pats my head which makes me feel a lot better.

"I suppose it's time for me to go." "Please, not yet dad! I want you to stay with me longer!" "Natsuki," from the sound of his voice I understand that there is no use, and because I don't want to cause my beloved dad troubles I give up on that wish.

"When will you come again." "As soon as possible. It's a promise." "Alright! See you, dad." "Bye, my princess," he kisses me on the forehead when the vision suddenly changes.

…

Again, I'm with my father, but this time the air is completely different. He is alert and I can't help but feel nervous. "Dad, what is happening?" He takes a long breath before turning his attention fully to me.

"Natsuki," he says seriousness in his voice, "listen carefully. You must stay strong. There may be times when you will feel alone and sad, but please don't let it get to you. Sometimes times are tough, but keep your eyes right forward to the future, because even bad times once end, and then you can smile again. And make should to keep your cheerful mode, remember to live happily and smile as a summer sun."

I nod to it. "I promise I will, but… why are you telling me this now?" Then I notice someone is approaching us. "Mum!" I call happily, but the expression on my mother face stops me. 'Just what is going on?'

"Is there really no other way?" she asks my father, her voice full of sadness. "Unfortunately," he hugs her, and I can hear my mother suppressing tears. "Mum, dad…" my voice betrays me. _'No, please tell me it's just a bad dream'_ "I love you. I love you both. Blossom into this world with even more vivid colours, my Flower," he kissed her. Then he turns to me: "Be well my little princess and remember that we always love you."

"Dad…" I'm speechless when I see that even my father has tears in his eyes as well. "I'm sorry. Farewell." _'No, it can't be. It just can't!'_ Then he leaves.

"Mum, when will he come back?" I ask though I'm afraid of the answer. "He won't. He is going to the place where no one from this world can reach him…" suddenly mother's voice betrays her.

 _'No, no…'_ Tear fall from my face when I cry out loud: "Father!"

* * *

I sit up harshly and breath heavily. It's still dark outside, however, it won't be much longer before the sun rises.

 _'Why does this memory of my father come to me right now?'_ Just like in the past tears are in my eyes and I'm softly sobbing. _'Just why does the Lord of the West remind me of him at certain points?'_

 _'Common, you need to put yourself together Natsuki'_ I tell myself. I decide to get up and watch the sun start its journey of the day.

Before I notice it, one of my mother's songs, the one about a new beginning and the courage not to give up, plays in my head. "Sono mirai ni eikou are!" I mutter the final sentence of the chorus aloud. I can't help but smile, when I suddenly feel relieved. 'Just how strong the music can be?' How many times I have already said this and how many I probably will in the future. The love for singing is one of the traits I took after my mother...

My parents did everything they could for me to not just survive, but also to be able to live my life happily, which for my own and their sake as well I aim to accomplish.

"Father, mother, I promise that I will stay strong."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I hope that some of you are still there waiting for an update. Talking about updates I changed the previous chapters a bit, corrected some mistakes and rewrote some parts to make them better for you to read. If you feel like there are still some parts that need to be fixed, please let me know.**

 **I want to keep updating at least once a month, I know that I should do it more often, but I ask for your understanding.**

 **Happy New Year 2017!**

 _The lyrics are from a song called "Seishun Gekijou" (=Youths Theater), which was a theme song for a 2011 stage play Sengoku Jietai, and they mean:_ _There is glory in that future!_

Posted: December 31, 2016


	6. Library

**Chapter 6 – Library**

Refreshed and ready to start a new day I change into the simple turquoise-red-white patterned kimono, which was brought to my room yesterday just as I was about to call it a night. _'It is truly beautiful!'_ I haven't take a closer look at it until this morning. Not that I wouldn't appreciate the gift, I've just never felt the need to worry about the style and trends; neat and comfortable clothes were all I could have asked for.

As I was putting my hair into a high ponytail, someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me," says a slightly annoyed familiar voice and the maid from yesterday comes in. Looks like she was ordered to bring me the food again, but it is as clear as a day that she would more than willingly pass this duty to anyone else.

"Thank you." She shoots me a confused look before leaving, and I sigh. It surely will take some time before my presence here is acknowledged, because I bet the reactions of other demons within this castle are going to be the same.

I finish my breakfast, and after a short hesitation I decide to go to the library. After all, Lord Inutaisho is going to be busy today, and he told me I could spend the time as I wish (well probably I should avoid getting into trouble, though).

As expected, while walking down the corridors I received lot of suspicious & despising looks. It's kind of uncomfortable, but there is just no way I'm going to show that. When I reach the library, I notice one of the few familiar scents. _'Wait, this is… what was his name? … Sesshomaru.'_ A moment later, I see him sitting at a table studying something. I'm fully aware that he must have noticed my presence, however, just like the day before, he continues to ignore me. Surprisingly, being ignored feels better than all those stares I have earned so far.

Running through the bookshelves I randomly choose one book and sit at another desk available while looking at the title for the first time. _'What do we have here? ... History of the Western Lands? … why not,'_ and I begin to read.

…

After an hour or so, interrupted by some noise I intuitively lift my head and turn it to the direction of the doors. Sounds like someone is rushing through the hall. As I get back to the book, I notice that Sesshomaru is gone. _'But he was there just a second ago! That was quick…'_

In a moment, the person from the hall reaches the doorway and catches my attention. A very young demoness stands there, wearing a noble purple-green kimono and having her silver hair in two side-tails. She cries: "Sesshoma-," but then stops realising he's not here. I've got to say she's quite pretty, and she seems to be about my age, though I suppose that when it comes to demons looks can be very, very decisive.

She quickly recovers from the surprise and turn her attention to me: "What are you doing here?" _'Wow, someone's actually talking to me! What a pleasant change, lol.'_ "I'm reading a book," I response.

The young girl blinks, she probably didn't expect answer like this, but continues: "I can see that! Don't state obvious!" "Then why do you ask when it is obvious?" I say with a small smirk. She frowns, "I've asked, what are you doing **here**!" stressing the last word thus indicating I'm not welcomed in this place. _'Did I say it's a pleasant change when someone's talking to be? It's even more! It's getting fun as well.'_ I do my best to keep a calm face while replaying: "And I've answered, I am reading a book here."

The look on her face is priceless. "Don't play with me! I am the daughter of the great Lord Daiki!" – _'I see, so he is her father… that explains her stubbornness.'_ – "So, you better give me a proper answer, hanyou!" _'If that's what she wants she shall get it…'_ "The Lord of the Western Lands have invited me to stay here."

Immediately, she spats back: "That still doesn't explain why you are in the library! I was supposed to meet his son Sesshomaru here, but due to you he had left!" _'Oh really? I haven't noticed! For what I know he only left when you were about to arrive.'_ But I have a better string to pull then saying that aloud… and being unable to resist it, I put on a surprised face and ask: "Wait, have you got a date planned here?"

That got her. _'Boiling level. And… explosion!'_ The desk moans under her clenched fist. "How dare you, you lowly creature! Just spare me of your nasty presence!"

 _'Ok, I've reached the line, I suppose it's time to stop,'_ I sigh and close the book. "Gladly, if that means you'll spare me of your childish behaviour." I get up and head to the door, but I can't help to spill one more comment: "Oh, by the way, next time you try to insult someone, try being more creative."

She just stands there frozen. I suppose that I've just got into some trouble, however, in my opinion it was worth of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! I hope you liked it. For me the first part was quite challenging to write, but I enjoyed the library scene (at 100%, lol). I hope that it helped you to understand one side of Natsuki's charakter. If you like it, please feel free to write some feedback. Even comments on how I should improve my writing style / mistakes' corrections are welcomed.**

Published: February 3, 2017


	7. Regret? No way!

**Chapter 7 - Regret? No way!**

 _'Or wasn't it? Did I go too far?'_ Maybe I shouldn't have let myself carried away and should have stuck to the 'think before act' advise. But I suppose that sometimes it just can't be helped… if I had held it back, I would be neglecting my own self… Well, maybe rather the cunning part of me that takes over in situations like the one I was in a moment ago.

I may have not made the best impression, but neither did she. One would expect the demons to be better at self-control and calmer. I know, mum used to tell me that everybody is unique, however, a bit more of control over her feelings would not kill her…

I sign - only in my mind though - when I notice that the young demoness ( _'I still don't know her name, do I?'_ ) catches up with me.

"You will regret this!" she hisses at me angrily. "No one messes with the daughter of Lord Daiki and gets away with it! Especially not some inferior hanyou like **you**! I'll make that you will learn your place and show me respect!"

 _'Regret it? Should I? …well after **this** I'll make sure that I definitely won't.'_ Being a bit fed up with her behaviour I decide to end this conversation once for all: "Respect is earned, so if you demand to be treated like a lady that you are expected to act as one… Have a nice day."

Before turning away once more, I notice her eyes widening in horror as she realises her mistake. She may hate me even more than she already does, but someone had to tell her that... Maybe she'll actually think a bit about what I've told her...

...

I've spend the rest of the day observing the castle, and I found places like a peaceful garden (where I think I'm going to spend more time from now on), a training ground and even a secret (or what-so-ever) passage leading to the roof. At first, I wondered why demons bothered building/creating something at that, but they probably like to calm down a bit at their own place as well. After all I haven't met any... _'how to say it? Peacefully living demons? No that is out of place... Maybe demons who act calmer sometimes? ... Better, but not perfect,'_ ...up until now.

I might... even get used to living here sometime in the future... _'well unless I continue to behave like today,'_ I can't help but laugh. Somehow it doesn't feel that distant and I'll may even start to like it her… if the stares are going to stop at some point. Although, I kind of doubt that someone like Lord Daiki is going to change his attitude towards me anytime soon… especially after how I talked to his daughter… It's surprising that no one came to yell at me due to that… maybe I underestimated her control of herself. _'Maybe it was just her bad day/moment? Or could it be something deeper?'_

On the other hand, it would be foolish to expect that it's going to pass like it have never happened. It's already night time, but as my mum once told me, you never know what may happen. _'What if something happens right now when I'm on my way back to my room?'_ I ask myself jokingly.

I'm one about one corner from the point I'm heading to when I realise that I should stop making predictions like this. 'I really should because it's kind of scary when they do come true.' I turn the corner to see Lord Inutaisho standing in front of my room. _'This is going to be interesting...'_

"So, how was your day, Natsuki?" he asks, and somehow, I know that he already knows. "Well, it was… good?" I rise my eyebrow a while saying it to let him know that I know that I'm in trouble because there is no use in going around a spoiled milk.

Lord Inutaisho shakes his head and says: "It truly wasn't a clever idea talking back to young Akemi… especially after meeting her father the way you did." _'So, her name is Akemi…'_ Suddenly the lord adds something that makes me freeze: "And given the fact that you also used quite strong words to teased her about liking my son…" _'How can he KNOW that! Akemi would not tell anybody that, would she? And there was no one else in sight & smell reach who could hear it because I made sure to say it softly… only her reaction was heard, I'm sure of it...'_

I try my best not to show my surprise while he continues: "If it wasn't for that 'clever' sentence you told her after that in the hall…" _'He knows that as well? I can't take it anymore!'_ "…don't look that surprised. When I want to I know of everything that happens in this place." _'But how?'_ I ask myself once more.

"I believe that it would be the best if you meet me tomorrow before the sunrise at the training ground to… settle this matter." lord Inutaisho adds with a small hint of warning, and I finally reply: "Yes, my lord," after which he leaves silently.…

The next day I get up early, prepare myself and head up to the meeting place. _'Just what can be waiting for me there? No don't think about it, just walk there!'_ I don't need myself worrying about it too much.

However, one more surprise awaits me when I reach the destiny. Sesshomaru is there as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, sorry about the delay? Somehow my short break from fanfic ended up being quite a long one... Maybe because I kind of lost motivation to keep writing this down? I never wanted to say it like this but...: "If you want me to continue with this, please write a review. It doesn't have to be long, but any kind of feedback will make my day." (and make me motivated again)**

 _Akemi (明美_ _) is bright_ _(明_ _)_ _and beautiful_ _(_ _美_ _)_ _put together._

Published: August 28, 2017


	8. Fighting once again

**Chapter 8 – Fighting once again**

 _'Alright, so what is he doing here?'_ I can't help but wonder. However, before I even get a chance to think about it I am interrupted by Lord Inutaisho: "So, Natsuki, have you rested well enough overnight?" Instead of answering I simply nod, awaiting what is supposed to follow.

"Today, you and Sesshomaru are going to fight each other." I blink at that statement, and at the same time I vaguely notice the later mentioned shooting me a glare. However, our reactions are both ignored, and the lord continues: "You have already fought with a sword, haven't you?" "Yes, I have..." I answer silently. "Then choose from those, so that we can start this," he replies, pointing to the weapons placed aside.

I slowly walk up to them while my mind tries to turn into the maze of questions, such as _'Why are we made to fight? Does Sesshomaru know about what happened yesterday? Is this the punishment for my actions towards Akemi?'_ but I manage to block them by concentrating on the task that has been presented to me. Yes, I have trained with double swords, but that was prior to my 17th birthday... my grandfather used to teach me back there, and since then I have used only my long knives.

Finally, my eyes found a pair of suitable double swords. While they are longer than what I'm used to use, they seem to be my best option. Before turning back, I test the swords weight and grip, which I judge as acceptable, however, I might still have troubles with using them properly not just because of their form, but also because of my lack of training.

Seeing that I have made my choice Lord Inutaisho nods, and Sesshomaru come forward. It is crystal clear that he has no desire to fight or even bother with me, and if it was for him, he would be somewhere else. Unsurprisingly, this feeling is mutual, but for some reason we've both been made to face each other.

I get into the starting position for the battle, while focusing myself entirely on my opponent. He glares at me in annoyance, while his father says: "You are only to rely only on the swords and your flexibility. The use of anything else will be viewed as forfeit, is that understood?" We both nod to which he replies: "Good. You may start then."

For a while neither of us moves, probably waiting for the other one to make the first move. However, if I guessed correctly, Sesshomaru will want to end this quickly, so I won't do anything for too long, he will.

My assumption is proven to be right when he suddenly darts forward. I prepare myself for the impact and block his sword with mine. He takes it back and attacks from the left, to which I quickly adjust the position of my weapons. As expected he plans to get over this as soon as possible. His superior strength is something I'll have to take into account when facing him, for it's going to only get harder to block his attacks multiple times.

In order to preserve some of my strength I dodge the next strike rather than blocking it. He forces me to repeat the last move three move times. _'I just can't keep just dodging...'_ I think to myself as I'm considering my options. Not that I have much of them. It's either keep to defensive until I'm out of breath or strength, or to at least try to slip to offensive moves from time to time. The outcome of this fight is already clear, so the question is not who loses, but how.

After another series of dodges with some minor blocks, I decide to take some counterattack, blocking Sesshomaru's blow only partly by changing his sword's trajectory with my right sword, while attacking with the one in my left hand. I miss because he immediately steps backward. Without any pause he swings his sword at me again. I stand aside and strike again, but the result is the same.

Our combat follows a similar pattern where neither of us hits the other one, but I start to feel tired, even though we've been fighting for a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru is a very tough opponent. In one moment I nearly cut myself with my own sword because I forgot about it being longer than the swords I was used to. He quickly takes advantage of this slight distraction which gets me out of the flow, and swipes even harder than usual. I manage to get only the sword in my right hand ready to block that blow, in which I unsurprisingly fail, for it is knock out of my grip, and I have to roll sideways to avoid being pierced by another blow.

Fortunately for me, Sesshomaru pauses slightly to give me a superior look, which gives me the time to get back to my feet. He practically silently mocks me to try to continue fighting with glare, which would be suicidal. The only option I have if I was to prevent that is to give up. However, that is something I would personally hate to do. Instead I give Sesshomaru a provoking smile, which makes his eyes narrow.

He charges at me once more, and I prepare all my remaining strength for the blow. Surprisingly, I manage to block it even with one sword, but Sesshomaru uses his strength to push me back, to the point I fell. Before I reach the ground, he disarms me, and prepares to hit me with his sword. I instinctively block it by creating a barrier, which repels his attack.

Sesshomaru jumps back with a hint of surprise on his face, and I think to myself: _'Well, at least I managed to pull some kind of resistance in this fight...'_

* * *

 **A/N: A very late update, but please enjoy this chapter nevertheless.** **I would also love to express my gratitude to waistedyouth, who became my 2nd reviewer! It means the world to me! Thank you for your support!**

Published: March 29, 2017


	9. Further consequences of the action

**Chapter 9 – Further consequences of the action**

Sesshomaru studies me with a disbelief in his eyes as I get into sitting position. In the end I'm quite satisfied with the result, after all it could have ended a lot worse for me. I meet his gaze and gives him a slight smile at which his expression changes back to his 'famous' annoyance.

"I cannot say I am surprised by this outcome," comes a voice from the side, and I re-realise that Lord Inutaisho was watching the whole time, which I completely left out of my mind during the fight. When I look at him, he adds: "But you did better than I expected you to... Who trained you?"

"My grandfather did," I reply as I stand up, while looking back at the times when I used to complain about how strict my grandpa used to be during the lessons he gave me. _'Well, today I'm glad he did, and all the hard training seemed to pay off,'_ I smile to myself.

"Human, I suppose..." he continues to which I simply nod and move to collect the swords that have been thrown out of my hands because I deduce that the sparing time is over. I place them back to the other weapons and then turn back to the two demons. Both of them are still watching me, yet one with interest, while the other one with distaste - I suppose I don't need to specify which one with which.

"You seem to have good basics and your own style as well..." the former notes, "...we could work on that if you want." My eyes widen slightly at his words, _'Is he truly offering to help me with the training?'_ I can't help feeling happy about it. "It would be an honour," I reply thankfully.

"Very well," Inutaisho nods at that, "I suppose that is all I wanted this morning from you, Natsuki." I smile at him, joyful at being called by my name regularly after such a long time. Then as I turn to leave my eyes once again meets Sesshomaru's gaze, and unintentionally, my smile even widens. Surprisingly, this time his expression remains unchanged, and I can't help but wonder what could possibly run in his head right now.

Unlike on the way in the morning, this time I'm walking through the palace rather relaxed and positive. _'Hey, I even managed to get out of my first trouble quite easily,'_ I think to myself a bit cheerfully. Unconsciously, I make my way to the library, which I only noticed when I'm in front of it's doors, and I suddenly sense a familiar scent.

 _'Seriously, right now?'_ My eyes narrow slightly, but considering the fact, that she is probably already aware of me being here, I enter nevertheless.

I am immediately 'welcomed' by another glare, but time coming from no one else, but Akemi herself. "What brings you here?" she asks, and I notice that this time she is more self-aware and calmer than the other day. _'Maybe she did think slightly over my advice to act more lady-like in the end…'_

I decide to follow the lead and act in a mature and responsible way as well. "I would like to return to the book I started reading yesterday," I reply and get to the specific shelf to get it. Then I sit at a table and turn to the part where I stopped reading.

After a few paragraphs, I raise my head up because I find the feeling of being closely watched the whole time rather disturbing, and I ask Akemi with a raised eyebrow: "Yes?" She frowns a bit, but then replies: "You're strange." I do my best to refrain myself from smiling, and I nod: "Yes, I've told so…"

"Why weren't you bothered by anything I told you?" she blurts out suddenly, and I turn my head to look directly at her. I can see that she obviously didn't mean to ask that, but at the same time I realise that it has probably been confusing her even since. "Should I have been?" I ask her in return silently. She roses an eyebrow: "I expected you to be."

At first, I considered not replying to that, for I didn't feel like sharing that information with her, however, seeing that Akemi is serious I sigh slightly and answer honestly: "You see, when you'd been insulted countless times already, you built a kind of resistance to it, and you stop caring about a bunch of a few more taunts."

"So, you claim yourself to be resistant to them? No matter what I would call you?" she challenges. I actually smile at that, but it's more of a sad smile than a happy one. _'That depends on what you would come up with,'_ I think to myself, but aloud I say: "Who knows?"

She frowns once more, but it seems that she decided to drop the matter for now. Nevertheless, something in her expression tells me that it is far from over. She stands up, and says: "Well, since it does seem that you will not be leaving anytime soon, I suppose it means we will have enough time to settle this."

Wondering if she is trying to provoke me with it I send her a questioning look. Realising that I won't answer to that she turns to leave. "See you later, hanyou," she whispers to which I reply even quietly: "See you... Akemi."

She freezes at that, seemingly fighting with herself whether to react, but then she hardly noticeably shakes her head and walks away, leaving me to speculate what she could come up with at me in the nearest future.

 _'Well, things are going to get fairly interesting here…'_

* * *

 **A/N: A brand new chapter is here for you! Big thanks to liv-chan, my 3rd reviewer, and also to everyone who supports this story because it keeps me motivated to continue writting!**

Published: April 12, 2018


	10. An unexpected turn of events

**Chapter 10 – An unexpected turn of events**

Several days have passed since that day, and it may even seem that its events are long forgotten, but I still have this strange feeling that a certain challenge connected to it lies in front of me. After all, life is never easy when you are a half demon, and my experiences from the past taught me to beware of possible complications at any time.

On the other hand, I have to say that the past few days have been quite calm, almost as if everyone slowly accepted my unrequested presence here to the point of pretending it's nothing unusual, so one would say I have nothing to complain about.

Nevertheless, there was one thing that 'surprisingly' kind of annoyed me, well, at least to some point. It was how Lord Inutaisho always seemed to know what I was doing every day. Of course **,** he could not follow me all day long, which left me to the idea of a sort of watch or spy, but the most obscure element in this theory was that I could not find out anyone doing so, which confused me a lot.

 _'If there's a spy, how can they go totally unnoticed?'_ I've never smelled nor heard anyone, but there clearly must be someone. _'Could it be I'm just failing to realise it? Am I worse in monitoring my surroundings than I thought?'_ All those questions kept streaming in my mind especially in times when some of my doings were brought to light, however insignificant they were.

I mentally sighed. _'There is no way I would miss a dog demon following me around here!'_ I told myself, and it was the exact moment when it struck me. _'Dog demon! What if it's not a dog demon! There might be smaller demons loyal to Inutaisho! How stupid of me!'_ Finally realising this information, I start to wonder about the supposed guardian watching over me – or to be specific who it actually may be. _'How tiny this small demon could be? Like… size of the mouse? No, that would still be quite easy to notice, wouldn't it? Well, of course, it's less noticeable than dog, but still…'_

I walked from side to side of my room, thinking about this riddle. _'Come on, Natsuki! What are the smallest living creatures you know? … smallest… tiny… Wait a sec… it can't be… Insects?!'_ I blinked at the sudden idea, but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. After all, tiny insects are easily overlooked due to their insignificance.

It was already getting quite late, so I lay myself on the bed, closing my eyes. _'Alright, now I suppose I have an idea on who might be watching me all the time, however, I have still to notice them in reality… The most reliable way how to find out is probably to trick them to show themselves… but of course that is easier said than done… I don't know anything… neither the time nor the distance I am being watched from.'_ I started to realise that figuring this puzzle out will be very challenging.

 _'Or... maybe I'm just overthinking this...'_ After all it's not like my life is on the line unlike some of my previous experiences. I suppose that relaxing a bit more while taking this as a distraction is a better option here. The worst that can happen to me is probably being scolded. 'Well, at least I hope so.' I smile a bit at that and fall asleep peacefully in the next five minutes.

…

The next morning, I venture to the halls with a basic plan. I feel like there are some holes in it, but surprisingly I'm not too bothered by it. If I'm not mistaken Lord Inutaisho is not in the castle for today. At first, I spend some time in the library, going through some books as usual, then I simply roam around the place, doing basically nothing. Later I stop at the walls where I sat down for a while. Oh, I've nearly forgotten to mention that as the day goes on I make myself look sadder and more reserved, deliberately avoiding the others company. _'Not that that would be such a challenge!'_ I mentally smirk. Anyway, I hope it will put the little spy on edge.

It's in the evening that I make this plan of mine culminate. I'm alone in one of the rooms with no one else close enough to hear me, well except for the demon probably watching me. It has already gotten quite dark, when I look out of the window with a lonely expression.

"I suppose, it's time for me to finally disappear…" I mutter to myself with a broken voice, hide my scent with my powers, open the window, and silently jump up on the roof. As I do so, I focus my senses to the max, and to my pleasure I notice almost inaudible yelp, followed by the familiar feeling when someone leaves my scent protection. I aim all of my attention at the source of it and find out that it's a small flee that is heading towards the main gate. I suppress a smirk as I continue to pretend I'm trying to leave the castle for a few more seconds before returning to my room, which I enter by a window that I let slightly opened in the morning. Still hiding my scent, I sit down on the bed, being both pleased and amused by how well it went.

 _'Maybe I could get some rest now…'_ I think to myself, but then if only for the sake of entertainment I decide to keep hiding my scent for another half an hour. A childish smile crosses my face every time I hear some noise from the halls. _'Oh my… I should put myself together soon!'_ I haven't returned to my child-self for quite a long time, but this place may not be the best option for me.

Having calmed a bit I release the scent protection, and I kind of expect someone coming into the room, but no one does so, which is why I fall asleep shortly after that.

…

I'm woken up by the door crashing open. I blink to settle my vision, and I am greeted by a stern look on Inutaisho's face. ' _Oops, looks like I'm in trouble…'_

"I've heard a certain **rumour** ," the Lord says, stressing the last word, and his icy tone sends a shiver down my spine, "and I have no intention of leaving before it is explained to me!" For the first time since my first encounter with him I feel uncomfortable. "A rumour…?" I reply silently, wondering if someone made up more to the story then there is.

"Yes, a rumour. A rumour of you deciding to leave this place out of nowhere!" That caught me off guard. I expected something in the sense of a-romour-of-you-deciding-to-give-the-quards-here-a-hard-time-by-playing-a-foolish-game, but not this. Being now fully awake I noticed from Lord Inutaisho's tone that his concern was the act of leaving itself rather than the impact it had on the other beings in the castle. 'But why? Could it be… that he genuinely cares…?'

Suddenly I feel a bit remorseful. I momentary close my eyes before replying: "I wasn't planning on leaving…" His eyes prompt me to continue. I take a deep breath to explain the situation slowly, but I suddenly realise that the small flea from yesterday is present in the room as well which makes me shorten my reply. "I was simply trying to get to know this flea that has been keeping me company for some time already," I say while pointing subtly my head to the direction the little demon was at.

A small "What?!" comes from that place, but I keep looking at the dog demon expression which undergoes a change. At first the rises an eyebrow in mild surprise, and then the gleam in his eyes turns from annoyance to understanding. "I suppose it's clear to me now," he says before calling: "Myoga!" The flea jumps on his shoulder and I can finally see what the little spy looks like: "Yes, milord!" "It seems you failed to remain unnoticed…" "But milord, she made it look like she was really leaving, and I felt like-" "Enough of that." "Yes, milord!"

Then Lord Inutaisho turns his attention back to me: "Honestly, I did not expect you to be looking for troubles like this… Anyway, with the recent turn of event it looks like it may make a certain difference…" His remark confuses me, so I look at him questioningly. 'Could he mean another test of strength in a fight…?" I wonder, but a subtle shake of his head answers my thought.

He looks at me with what I would distinguish as uncertain expression and says: "Young lady Akemi has requested for you to be her new lady-in-waiting."

 _' **WHAT?!** '_

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank an unnamed friend who encouraged me to write this down. Secondly, I want to apologise for yet another long gap between chapters. Thirdly, I would kindly like to ask for your feedback because it has the power to motivate me to continue writting. At lastly, I want to thank to everyone reading this story, for... your silent support. =D**

Published: August 17, 2018


	11. An overloading challenge

**Chapter 11 -** **An overloading challenge**

 _'This **must** be a joke!'_ was my very first proper reaction after my mind played the words of Inutaisho over and over again, trying to distinguish if I got the message right or if my ears were simply tricking me. _'Me being her lady-in-waiting?! That's ridiculous!_ _She doesn't like me, so why on earth would she want to have me around?'_ Then it hits me. That is exactly the reason why… By having me in that position she will be undoubtedly someone I have to obey. _'Oh no, I'm doomed…!'_

I bit my lips when I notice a hint of amusement in Inutaisho's eyes, which makes me realise that once again I failed to keep my emotions to myself, and that my expression must have given it all away. _'Just where did all my control go…?'_

I try to think hard of a way how to get myself out of this mess. _'How was the wording… did he say that Akemi 'requested' it to be me? In that case…'_ I put on a forced smile: "The offer of young lady Akemi is generous-" However, before I can finish the sentence I am interrupted: "Yet, you are trying to turn it down…?"

I decide to play a what-if game: "And what if I am…?" He gives me a dangerous-like smile: "You don't want to know that."

 _'Of course, I want to know that! What if I happen to like the alternative better? I guess I'd probably take even spending some time in prison…?'_

I collect my courage and ask a daring question: "And if I, hypothetically, still refused?" Pressing the matter probably isn't the best decision, but I really don't want to do this.

The atmosphere around the dog general changed to an icy one: "If you **hypothetically** refused to accept the offer willingly, I would make you accept it by force whatever method I would have to use." I stare at him, being momentarily speechless.

"Simply because you have just proven to be more than sufficient to do that job," he adds, and I suppress the urge to groan. If I had chosen a subtler approach – maybe claiming that I was no good enough for that job, I could have higher possibility to get myself out of this. _'Stupid me! I fell right into a trap by acting like that…'_

I clench my fist in annoyance. _'Why couldn't I have figured it out sooner! Now I will really have to do that unwanted job…!'_ I complain mentally. _'Calm down!'_ another voice in my mind speaks, and I remember something my mother used to say: _'Nothing is ever as bad as it seems.'_

I close my eyes to compose myself. Of course, the job is going to be hellish, but maybe I could also make some use out of it. _'Well, hopefully…'_ If I play it nicely, I could still survive this somehow. After all my last interaction with Akemi wasn't as bad...

Having calmed myself a bit, I slowly open my eyes and see the Lord watching me with mild interest. I let out an almost inaudible sigh: "I guess I haven't got any other choice then…"

"I wise decision, I must say," comes the reply, and I really want to frown but manage to resist it. After all, I have already showed quite a lot of my emotions today. I simply avert my gaze in resignation. _'I still can't help but worry that this job is going to kill me…'_ "You will start your new duty today. The servant will show you to way to young lady Akemi's quarters." I merely nod, and Lord Inutaisho leaves the room with a teasingly sounding: "Have a pleasant day, Natsuki."

...

Having recollect my determination to face this new challenge that has been placed on me, I have a quick breakfast during which I try to come up with some strategy. It's highly probable that Akemi will try to push me to see what I can take based on what I've learned about that. So, I'll have to make sure I won't let it bother me. _'That is of course easier said than done, but I could claim that I have already got enough chances to practise in this certain skill, so I should be able to manage it somehow...'_ Keeping calm is going to be a key point of everything.

After the breakfast I follow the servant through the halls to meet the young demoness. This challenge is going to be rather overloading, but if I face it with a bit of wit… then even spending my time with Akemi could end up not being such a drag.

Subsequently, we reach our destination, and the servant knocks on the door presumably leading to Akemi's room. "You may come in," speaks an already familiar voice. My escort opens the door an kneels down in the doorway: "Your new lady-in-waiting is here, my lady."

"Send her in and go," Akemi replies, and the servant stands up, takes a stet back and motions me to go inside. I take a deep breath and enter the room. The door closes behind me, and I am left alone with Akemi, who is sitting on a comfortable chair.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you are all having a wonderful time. I'd love to thank the fourth reviewer of this story, PharaohsLuver, without whom this chapter probably would still be only floating somewhere in my head on not "on the paper". I'm afraid I really need some feedback in order to carry on writing this, so if you want me to continue this story, you know what to do~ (wink) Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Until next time!**

Published: December 24, 2018


End file.
